


I refuse (to let you go)

by ShadowsintheClouds



Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amputation, Angst with a Happy Ending, DO NOT COPY, Fix-It, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Protective Steve Rogers, Time Stone, Worried Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsintheClouds/pseuds/ShadowsintheClouds
Summary: As Tony dies in Steve's arms, Steve feels his world shatter. He just got his husband. They'd barely had any time together in the grand scheme of things. He refuses to let him go. He wants more time. He's not letting go.STONY Bingo 2020 round 2. S2 Resurrection.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903150
Kudos: 91
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	I refuse (to let you go)

**Author's Note:**

> Another Bingo fill for me. Who’s ready to see me once again redo Endgame so we all feel less like shit? I know I am. Enjoy! -Shadows

“And I. Am. Iron Man.”

“TONY! NO!”

Steve watched in horror as his husband lifted the stolen infinity stones in his right hand and snapped his fingers. A flash of white passed over everyone’s vision and by the time it had passed and Steve could see clearly again, Thanos’ army was turning to dust that floated away in the wind.

But Steve didn’t care about Thanos and his army of the dead anymore. All he cared about was finding Tony and making sure he was alright. He’d lost track of him after he’d snapped and Steve was worried.

“Tony! TONY!” Shouted Steve as he scanned around the battlefield in search of his husband. They’d gotten married and had a kid during the five years before today. Pepper had acted as a surrogate and they had a daughter named Morgan who was their entire world. She was only three years old. They’d made a life together. He didn’t want to loos that now.

“TONY!”

“Steve! I’ve got him!” came a shout from Rhodey. Steve whipped around and went barreling to where Rhodey was crouched on the ground next to Tony. He’d managed to prop himself up against a broken piece of foundation. There were marks caved into the armour that ran up his right arm and over his chest. Burns covered the right side of his face and his eyes looked glazed.

“Tony. Tony?” worried Steve as he knelt down at his side. He took Tony’s left hand in his and held it over Tony’s heart. Tears formed in his eyes as Tony slowly turned his attention to him with a sad smile on his face.

“Hey, Steve.”

“Hey, you. You scared me there.” Soothed Steve although with the way Tony’s breathing was slowing down and catching it was more for his won benefit.

“Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark!” came a shout from behind Steve. He turned his head to see Peter Parker running towards them. During the past five years, Tony had mourned Peter with all his heart. He’d thought of the boy as his son and always told Morgan stories about her big brother. So, Steve said nothing as the teen joined him at Tony’s side.

“Tony, darlin’, hey. You’re going to be fine. We’re gonna get you help. We’ll get you help and back home to Morgan. You’re gonna be fine.” Spoke Steve, his voice cracking as a few stray tears fell from his eyes. Tony just stiffly shook his head and looked up at Steve.

“love… you…”

“And I love you. You’re going to be fine Tony. I love you. You’ll be fine. I love you… I love you…” cried Steve as he held Tony’s hand tighter.

As the light of the arc reactor went out, Tony took his last breath. He was smiling up at Steve.

“No… no! Tony!” cried Steve once he saw that the reactor was out. Peter was sobbing next to him as Pepper pulled the teen into her arms. Rhodey was behind him trying to cox Steve away from his dead husband.

“Come on man. It’s over. He’s gone.” Cried Rhodey, always the sensible one. But Steve wasn’t having any of it. He ripped himself out of Rhodey’s grasp and crashed down back at Tony’s side.

“No. No! I’m not losing you! Tony! I just got you! I’M NOT losing YOU! I’m not losing you… I’m not losing you.” Cried Steve as he frantically shook his husband trying to bring him back to life but to no avail.

Everyone was kneeling around them. Those who knew Tony had tears in their eyes and those who didn’t were paying their respects to the man who had just saved the universe. But Steve didn’t care. He didn’t care one bit. He just wanted his love back. They had Peter back now. They had a daughter who needed him. He couldn’t be dead! Not after everything he’d been through. Tony had endured far too much. He deserved to live.

“Please Tony… Please… please.” Cried Steve. He made quite the sight sitting there in the ashes of the compound crying over his husband’s body. But Steve wasn’t about to give up and loose. He couldn’t. He just couldn’t.

As Steve fought through the tears, a glint caught his eyes. The infinity stones were still attached to Tony’s suit. They sat there as if they hadn’t just killed his husband. Steve wanted to scream and rip them off of Tony’s body. But then a green glow caught his eye. The Time Stone. Maybe… maybe not everything was lost.

Steve tenderly took Tony’s damaged right hand in his and used all of his strength to pry the Time Stone from its spot. Steve felt tremendous energy course through his veins, but he didn’t care. He had a mission. He took the stone, pressed it over Tony’s heart, closed his eyes, and hoped.

There was pain. Like a lot of pain, but once again Steve didn’t care. Not for a second. It was all worth it when seconds later Tony took in a raspy breath and leaned into Steve.

“Tony. Oh god, Tony!” cried Steve as he took his husband into his arms.

“We need to get him medical attention. He’s still injured.” Spoke a voice from behind Steve. It was a man known as Dr. Stephen Strange.

“We can take him to Wakanda. Our medical technology may be able to keep him alive.” Called T’Challa and Strange nodded. He used his sling ring to open up a portal back to the palace. Steve gently took Tony in his arms and stood up. Pepper, Peter, and Rhodey were at his side as T’Challa lead them through the portal and down towards the medical wing of the palace. Tony was quickly taken out of Steve’s arms and whisked away by doctors leaving Steve and the others standing there in the hallway anxiously waiting for news.

Steve didn’t know how long they waited for news about Tony. All he knew was that it took a long, long time for a doctor to come out and give them some news. In that time T’Challa had brought the other Avengers and their closest friends to Wakanda, along with his own forces. Everyone else was helped back to their homes by Strange, Wong, and some other sorcery students. Steve didn’t see any of them though. He just sat there in the hall with Pepper, Peter, and Rhodey. The only noise came from when Peter used his suit to call his Aunt May to let her know what had happened and that he was alright. When the doctor walked over, Steve was on his feet in seconds as he waited for any kind of news.

“He’s fine. He’s stable. We had to amputate his arm and there’s substantial scaring, but he’s alive. We’ll need to keep him sedated for a while and he’ll need lots of therapy and some medication for his heart. All brain scans are clear for the moment and we’ll know more once he wakes up. But he’s alive. Tony Stark is a very lucky man.” Spoke the doctor.

Steve fell to his knees in relief as he took in the news. He’d done it. The stone had worked and it had brought Tony back long enough to give him the opportunity to get medical attention. He’d done it. Tony was alive. He was alive.

Steve gladly followed the doctor to where Tony’s room was. As they walked in Steve felt tears once more come to the surface as he saw how Tony looked. His face was covered in bandages and there was a tube down his throat. Where his right arm used to be was now nothing but a shoulder covered in crisp white bandages. It was unnerving to see Tony so still. So hurt. It reminded him of when Tony had first gotten back from Titan all those years ago, but worse.

But Tony was alive. He was alive and he would be alright. He would heal and they would continue to live together. Morgan would be able to grow up with her Dad at her side. Peter would get to come to the cottage to visit and do science. They would get more time.

Tony was alright. They would be just fine.

Just fine. 


End file.
